My Little Pony : Advent
by 3ndless
Summary: 6 friends self-insert, Matt and his 5 bro's move in together in a country house surrounded by two acres of land, but what are they to do when one night a huge storm suddenly brings them unexpected guests. 6 woman who were seeking shelter from the storm appear on their doorstep, and the odd thing. Their names are the same as the mane six of the show that they became friends from.


Hello Everypony, 3ndless back once more with just another story that I started that involved 5 of my other good brony friends. I started this one I want to say over 7 months ago but I lost everything I started because my Hard Drive broke on me so this is a re-write of that story. And a heads up this is side project that I will be posting whenever I have a completed chapter because I want to focus on "Shatters of a Reflection," and "Mark of the Outsider."

But without further ado, I present "My Little Pony: Advent."

*Ring, Ring, Rin-*

"Hello? Hey what's up? Yeah, I'm already settling in. Yeah, I told you once before that this place is big enough for us all. Out in the country side like I always wanted it to be. Yeah, the guys said they would be here in an hour. They were just picking up Alex from the Airport about twenty minutes ago. Yeah, and trust me when I this place is sick. Alright see you in a bit, later." Matt up the phone down and looked out at the open land in front of the somewhat old house he had purchased along with 5 of his friends.

It was a simple house, larger than most you would find in the city, but at half the price. It was on sell by the owners who were farmers but decided to see the most of the land but they sold their house and some land surrounding it separately to an auction house which they were practically giving it away.

But, Matt had saved enough money and had been wanting to get his own place ever since he had finished high school and a few years a college, and since he had be lucky enough to be at the auction at the time they were selling the property. He managed to purchase it for no more than 8 thousand dollars.

And the main reason no one wanted it was because it was out in the middle of nowhere in northern California and it came with about an 2 acres but more than half of it was nothing more than open fields and large forest which no one wanted to be near because of supposed things happening there.

But that didn't stop him from purchasing it. And it couldn't be better since five of his friends were moving into the house with him. He had known these guys for years now and he thought since he had room why not ask them to come live with him there.

That and since they wanted to get a place of their own it only helped them with the idea to move in with him.

And so now, he was just waiting for his friends to arrive. 2 of them were picking up one from the airport since he had arrived from Florida just an hour ago. And the other 2 were already halfway here.

Matt saw a small cloud of dirt heading closer to the house and he saw a White Chery truck driving up before it drove up to Matt's car and stopped.

Matt grinned as he noticed the front doors open and out appeared two of his close friends.

"Mika, Marshall!" Matt shouted as he walked over to the two. "How was the drive over here?" He asked the two as they walked and greeted each other.

Mika smiled as he bumped fist with Matt, "Hey, haven't seen you since the last convention 2 years ago right?"

Matt nodded to his answer, "That seems about right, back when it was the reunion of the cast right."

Marshall came up and took of his beany, "Yeah, and I remember that we had that all you can eat ice cream challenge which Isaac won if I remember right."

The three shared a good laugh as the memories came back to them.

"Well, let's get your things inside. The other guys should be here soon. They just got off the highway and are stopping off to get some pizza for us." Matt said grabbed a few bags from the back of the truck as Mika and Marshall grabbed the rest their bags and went inside.

Once inside Marshall and Mika couldn't help but whistle at how big the entrance was.

"Did you really get this place for 8 thousands?" Marshall asked as he placed his things down.

Matt nodded as he put the bags down, "Yup, the owners lived here for a while and surprisingly they repaired the house and even extended it adding a few more rooms and even some more dens. This place is like a house you would see on that old show "Cribs"."

Mika walked back inside and next to him ran in a large dog. Minka, Mika's Siberian husky. Mika had adopted it when it was a pup and they had been together ever since.

"Hey there Minka, how ya been boy?" Matt said kneeling down as the dog leapt onto him and started to lick his face over and over again. Minka had a dull grey coat and a white under belly and sky blue eyes.

Matt chuckled before he stood back up petting the dog's head as his phone started to ring.

*Squee*

He took it out and saw he had a message. He read it and smiled, "Looks like the rest of the guys are here." He said as they all went back outside to see a dark green Kia pull up while music was blasting from the car.

"Well, at least you know when ever Isaac is here." Mika said making the other two chuckled as the Kia's doors opened an out came the last three members of this little group of friends.

"Luna! Mika! Marshall! Sup bros!" Isaac shouted as he jumped out of the car with a pair of beats headsets rest around his neck.

"Hey guys." Nathan said as he came out and rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

"Yo." Said the last one to come out, Alex.

Matt walked over with the other two in tow, "Hey guys, and welcome to your new home." He said ushering them towards the open door where Minka was barking happily, "Let's hurry up and head inside so we can eat and figure out just which rooms will be whose and what not."

"Right!" They all said as the three M's (Matt, Mika, Marshall,) helped the three new arrivals with their things before they sat down in front of the TV Matt had set up in the living room and started to what some random movies that they had.

Sometime after they had rested up, Matt had gathered them together in the entrance where their things are, "Alright, like I told you guys before this place is big. There are 12 rooms and 7 and a half bathrooms. Some rooms have one and others don't. The rooms upstairs have a small balcony, along with a large one which is the upstairs lounge. The down stairs has about 6 free rooms, and the last 4 are upstairs. I already have my room set up and another room for our games set down here so from that. Go ahead and figure which room is going to be whose and then met out back in on the patio.

Matt left the guys to do their thing which didn't take long as he was not even out the back door before he heard shouting of "Mine", or "I called this room!"

It made him laugh a bit at how they had acted. He walked outside and took a deep breath as he remembered just how he met this guy's.

It was over 6 years ago; he had just become a Brony, which was a guy that liked to watch a cartoon show called My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It was originally a show made for little girls but he liked it and at first he thought he was the only one that is until he figured out there were millions of other guys like him.

And he was able to meet these guys the day after new years of when he became a Brony. They all met online on Xbox and from there it was they would meet at Conventions and even for some special premieres. But they had always talked about moving in together one day when they could find a place to live and this was perfect.

Matt lit the few blocks of wood on fire in the small pit and sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the pit.

"There you are." Matt looked behind him to see Nathan standing there along with Isaac.

"I have to say this place is pretty sweet." Isaac said taking a seat as he took another bit from the pizza slice he had.

"Thanks. It's worth every penny. Only thing is, I still don't get why people didn't want the place. I mean, for the price I got it for I should of dropped a good half a mill, but it's not that I'm complaining it's just weird. They said something about the forest being haunted or something but that can't be the reason they sold this place."

Unknown to Matt the others had arrived to hear him say this, "Maybe they sold this place because it's haunted by the ghost with a vendetta for the living." Alex said taking a seat only to be hit in the arm by Mika.

"Shut up, that's not true."

Marshall hummed to himself, "But it would make sense." He joked which sent a chill down Mika's spine.

"Well whatever the reason I like this place." Nathan said resting his head against the chair as he crossed his legs and got comfortable.

There was a chorus hum from all the guys as they agreed.

"We, I guess now all I can say now is welcome home guys!" Matt said as they all laughed.

"_I remember those days when we had little troubles. We had enough money to last us a few years if we waited how we spent it. And since the city wasn't that far a drive work was always good. And for the first few weeks we lived at the house, things were normal. That is until one day they arrived. It's funny how things turn out, but hey. I might as well tell you all what happened to us and how our lives changed forever."_

_-_Tbc

-_**As I had said once before this is just a small side story that I will be using 6 self-inserts which are yours truly and 5 of my best friends. So enjoy and here's to Octi, Vinyl, Pinkie, Flutter, and Lightning! Oni signing out.**_


End file.
